Mes OneShots ! Attention, scènes d'amour soft
by Laurie83
Summary: Découvrez mes différents OS sur les personnages de Twilight ! Attention il y a certains OS qui contiennent des scènes d'amour ! Merci à mes amies du forum de m'avoir prêté leurs noms et leurs descriptions pour incarner les personnages !
1. Feu et Glace

Entrez ce lien pour voir la bannière de la Fic ^^

.

************

**Feu et Glace **

- Allez montez MamZelle ! Chui pas payé à l'heure quoi !

Je soupirai en roulant des yeux. J'en avais plus que marre de ces rustres péquenauds du fin fond de la planète. Comme si vivre en permanence à -30 dégrées et constamment dans la nuit n'était pas déjà horrible… Il était peut être pressé, mais mes échantillons méritaient bien quelques minutes de précautions. J'attrapais minutieusement les carottes de glace que la foreuse venait de créer, et les posais délicatement dans la glacière, bien protégées par des réceptacles de plastique. Je me relai pour étendre l'écran digital de scanner, secouant mes gants pour en enlever le surplus de neige. Il klaxonna furieusement et je levai vivement les bras en l'air en signe d'agacement, alors que j'accourrai vers lui. Il me fallu lever la jambe bien haut pour grimper sur la première marche du chasse-neige. Je pris place à coté de lui, posant la glacière sur mes jambes. Je tirai alors la capuche de mon énorme veste polaire pour recouvrir mon visage au maximum. Le vent glacial me giflait avec fureur pendant que le gros engin traçait difficilement un chemin dans le paysage gelé.

Une heure plus tard, dans la nuit noire et le blizzard, le chasse-neige s'immobilisa enfin devant notre centre d'étude. Je me laissai tomber au sol, l'énorme couche de neige amortissant ma chute, et empoignai fermement la hanse de la glacière. J'avançai enjambée par enjambée, m'enfonçant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres dans les flocons. La lumière de la fenêtre semblait inaccessible. Pourtant, nous parvînmes à arriver dans la tranchée creusée devant l'entrée, et je me jetai presque sur la poignée. Une violente bourrasque pénétra le bâtiment quand nous entrâmes, mais le gros homme barbu la referma bien vite. Je collai mon dos contre le mur, reprenant mon souffle comme si j'avais couru des kilomètres. Je posai la glacière au sol et me débattis avec l'énorme anorak qui m'étouffait. Je le suspendis avec les autres blousons, et récupérai la glacière en me frottant la nuque d'un air épuisé.

Mais mon après-ski glissa sur de la neige fondue près des raquettes et ma jambe s'éleva dans les airs alors que mon corps basculai violemment en arrière. Au lieu de s'écraser sur le sol, il frappa une masse dure à mi-chemin, alors que deux mains me rattrapaient sous les bras. Il me remit sur pied, et je me retournai vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre après cette frayeur. Mon souffle se coupa devant cette apparition irréelle. Un jeune homme d'une beauté sans mot me toisait l'air anxieux, avançant les mains vers moi et jaugeant mon corps pour vois si je n'avais rien. Il portait un bonnet, qui lui allait divinement bien, contrairement au reste de l'humanité vêtu d'une telle horreur. Quelques boucles blondes s'échappaient de la laine sombre, coulant devant son regard d'or et dissimulant le bas de sa nuque. Seigneur, je ne pouvais croire en la présence de cet ange dans cet enfer de glace et de nuit.

- Sophie tout va bien ?! S'inquiéta Peter en accourant vers moi, son mug « meilleur-papa du monde » serré dans sa main droite.

Je clignai des yeux, me posant une main sur le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas le sentir battre à travers une telle épaisseur de pull, mais j'étais certaine qu'il peinait à se remettre de cette glissade impressionnante. Je finis par tourner mon visage vers mon supérieur pour lui sourire.

- Plus de peur que de mal ! Lâchai-je dans un souffle.

Je reportai bien vite mon attention sur cet inconnu, fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et que faisait-il au milieu de cette banquise perdue ? Mon supérieur me contourna pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule de l'étranger, celle qui ne tenait pas le mug fumant. Il rayonna en le regardant, et lui secoua amicalement l'épaule d'u air satisfait avant de revenir vers moi.

- Je te présente Jasper, qui est étudiant comme toi et s'est gracieusement proposé pour remplacer Varg le temps qu'il se remette de son bras cassé. Expliqua-t-il avec un air ravi.

Je fis une moue peu convaincue. Qui pouvait accepter d'être bénévole dans un endroit pareil ? Si encore nous étions une sorte de centre de recherche sur des foutues baleines et autres animaux en voix d'extinction qui faisaient craquer les sentimentaux… Mais là, franchement, être bénévole pour analyser des sédiments toute la journée… Il devait être barge, ou alors être un de ces gosses de riches qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour passer le temps. Je lui offris tout de même une poignée de main polie, bien que mon sourire soit quelque peu forcé. Il me la serra en m'offrant une expression tout aussi bizarre.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée ! Tu es plutôt rapide ! Lui lançai-je sur le ton de la conversation, pour faire ma gentille.

- Je voulais surtout sauver les précieux échantillons ! Répliqua-t-il en jetant un œil à la glacière, posée à mes pieds.

J'écarquillais les yeux et ouvrai une bouche effarée. Il se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard avec un air amusé. Mon supérieur éclata de son rire de montagnard et me claqua le dos avant de repartir vers son bureau. Sans doute allait-il remplir son reste de café d'une bonne rasade de Calvados. Dehors le chasse-neige rugit, signe qu'Al-le-Trapus repartait chez lui. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en toisant le fameux Jasper avec circonspection. Lui, j'allais l'avoir à l'œil ! Pas question qu'il m'attire des ennuis, j'approchai de la fin de mon purgatoire, et ma thèse voyait ses derniers paragraphes arriver. Ha ça non, il n'allait pas me piquer les faveurs du boss avec sa gueule d'ange sortie tout droit des résidences huppées de la côte Est. Le dernier étudiant Australien avait tenté une mutinerie, et il s'en était bien mordu les doigts. C'est à moi que l'on confiait les tâches les plus intéressantes, et ça ne risquait pas de changer ! Il arqua un sourcil malin, me dévisageant avec défi. Je ne lui offrais pas même un regard, et empoignait la glacière pour me diriger vers le laboratoire.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que blondinet était arrivé. Et au comble du désespoir, il se montrait particulièrement doué et son intelligence me laissait au tapis. Comme chaque lundi, nous nous jetions tout deux dans le bureau du boss, se poussant et se s'engueulant pour arriver en premier. Peter soupira et frappa son mug sur la table, faisant cesser nos protestations rageuses.

- J'en ai plus que marre de vos conneries ! C'est déjà assez difficile de vivre 24h sur 24 avec vous, alors maintenant vous la bouclez et vous m'écoutez ! Lâcha notre boss avec agacement. Nous nous tûmes, penauds.

- Vous allez faire un check up des machines du secteur B, et sans vous entretuer si possible ! Essayez de vous entendre pour une fois nom de dieu !

Nous nous toisâmes du coin de l'œil, puis quittâmes d'un même geste le bureau. Je ruminais dans mon coin pendant qu'il enfilait son anorak bordé de fourrure épaisse. J'en fis de même avec le mien et suivis le beau blond dehors. Le vent glacé me fouetta le visage et je descendis un peu plus ma capuche sur mes yeux. Il grimpa sur le scooter des neiges et le mis en route. Je lui passai la trousse d'outils qu'il posa à ses pieds puis grimpai derrière lui. Il démarra à trombe et je du m'agripper à sa taille pour ne pas basculer. Il éclata de rire, étouffé par le moteur et la vitesse. Je lui tapai l'arrière de la tête. L'engin fila à une vitesse folle sur le paysage blanc, transperçant la nuit noire.

Je donnai un bon coup sur l'écran de cette saleté de mise en route. Il ne marchait jamais ce truc, à quoi bon le réparer à chaque fois. Jasper vérifiait la parabole un peu plus loin. J'envoyai le flot lumineux de ma lampe torche vers lui. Il était bien concentré. Je décidai de continuer sans lui, du coté de la foreuse. Elle était gigantesque, comme un monstre de fer paisiblement endormi. Je le contournai en l'examinant tranquillement. Tout à coup un bruit dans l'obscurité de me fit sursauter. Comme une sorte de râle. Je me figeai sur place en braquant mon rayon dans cette direction. Mon cœur cessa de battre quand l'animal m'apparut. Sa fourrure d'un blanc cassé et sa démarche lourde ne trompait pas. Un ours polaire qui se serait trop approché. Ses grognements et sa respiration me parvenaient maintenant aux oreilles.

Nous étions habilités à réagir dans cette situation, mais là, ce fut mon instinct de survie qui prit le dessus. Je laissai tomber la lampe sur sol et me mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Lair glacé brulait mes poumons alors que mes pas glissaient sur la glace. J'étais terrorisée, et je courrais dans toutes les directions. Soudain mon pied émit un craquement. Je me figeai sur place, sans comprendre. Je reculai d'un pas, doucement, et un nouveau craquement retentit. Ho non… Pitié… Pas ça…

- SOPHIE !!!! NE BOUGE PLUS !!!!

C'était jasper qui venait de hurler, une trentaine de mètre derrière moi. Je me mis à trembler de tout mon être, dans le noir absolu. Sa lampe torche illumina alors les alentours, et je rivais mes yeux sur mes pieds. Ils étaient au centre d'une centaine de fissures, sur cette glace translucide. J'étais au dessus de l'eau, et la fine couche de glace était en train de se briser sous mon poids. La panique m'envahit et je me mis à pleurer, tremblant comme jamais.

- J'ARRIVE !!! JE VAIS CHERCHER UNE CORDE !!!!

Je n'osais même pas tourner la tête pour le regarder. Le moindre mouvement m'aurait été fatal. Je l'entendis courir dans la neige, et le flot lumineux loin derrière me quitta. Je respirais difficilement, créant un nuage de buée à chaque expiration. De nouveaux petits craquements, presque inaudibles, retentirent. Jasper, je t'en supplie, fais-vite. Mais la glace céda soudainement dans un craquement horrible, et je m'enfonçais dans l'eau. Mes bras agrippèrent la paroi dans des gestes de désespoir, alors que l'eau aussi froide que la mort me dévorait le corps. Je poussai un cri de douleur quand les poignards gelés vinrent s'enfoncer dans ma chair. J'essayai de tirer sur mes bras, mais je glissai, et tous mes vêtements polaires trempés étaient bien trop lourd. L'eau m'arrivait jusqu'au épaules, et je sentais que je m'enfonçai sous le poids des habits. J'aurai voulu hurler aux secours, mais mes tremblements étaient si puissants qu'on aurait dit des convulsions.

Le rayon lumineux me balaya alors, et un mince espoir m'envahit. Je me débattis alors plus fort en essayant de me tirer plus fort. Jasper contourna l'endroit ou la glace était fissurée, cherchant à trouver une route plus sécurisée. Il se laissa glisser d'une petite crevasse, tenant une longue corde entourée autour de lui. Il atterrit lourdement, et se figea pour contempler la glace autour de lui. Il avança à quatre pattes, pour réduire la pression de son poids. Il s'immobilisa à une dizaine de mètres de moi, là ou la glace était trop fine. Il s'agenouilla et m'envoya la corde qui glissa jusqu'à moi. Je battais une dernière fois des jambes et poussai sur mes coudes. Je parvins à saisir la corde, bien que tout mon corps soit engourdi. Il tira alors sur la glace, et sa force m'étonna presque. Malgrè le poids de mes vêtements, il parvint à me hisser très vite.

Je rampai alors vers lui, m'aidant de la corde qu'il tirait précautionneusement. Dieu que j'avais froid, je souffrais tant. Je lui tendis la main et il la saisit, m'agrippant le haut du corps pour me trainer hors de la glace. Une fois sur le sol ferme, je fus incapable de me relever, car le bas de mon corps ne répondait plus. Je me sentais partir dans une sorte de brume apaisante. Il m'arracha l'énorme anorak mouillé et retira le sien avec des gestes effrénés. Il l'entoura autour de moi et remonta la fermeture éclair, m'emprisonnant les bras à l'intérieur. Etrangement il n'était pas chaud, mais j'étais trop frigorifiée pour réaliser quoi que se soit. Il me souleva entre ses bras et se précipita vers le scooter. Il me posa entre ses jambes et démarra comme un fou.

Il faisait si froid, je n'arrivais presque plus à restée éveillée. Il freina brutalement, faisant déraper l'engin, puis me reprit entre ses bras. Nous n'étions pas au centre, mais au baraquement inhabité pendant l'hiver, qui servait aux autres chercheurs. Il était plus proche que le centre. Il enfonça presque la porte alors que ma tête ballotait dans le vide. Il m'emmena prestement dans le dortoir et ouvrit de son coude la porte des douches. Il me posa au sol et se précipita dans la première venue pour l'ouvrir à grand flots. Elle chuinta un moment mais l'eau en jaillit dans une vapeur épaisse. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et commença à retirer vivement tout mes vêtements. Je ne sentais plus rien et je tremblai toujours aussi fort. Je me retrouvais entièrement nue, et la couleur de ma peau m'arracha un gémissement de peur. Seigneur j'étais aussi pâle et bleue qu'un cadavre. Il me souleva entre ses bras et se précipita sous la douche. Il se laissa tomber au sol, m'asseyant contre le mur pendant que le flot brulant nous trempait tout les deux. Je poussai un cri de douleur face à ce contact douloureux sur ma peau congelée. Ma tête vacilla et il m'attrapa le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder.

- Reste avec moi ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! M'ordonna-t-il alors que l'eau glissait le long de son visage.

Il se mit à frictionner mes jambes, et je me rendis compte que je ne sentais rien du tout, ce qui fit accroitre ma terreur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me frictionna les membres, mais jamais il n'abandonna. Peu à peu, sous le flot brulant, ma peau reprit des couleurs, et les sensations me revenaient. Mon esprit quittait sa brume glacée. Je pouvais même bouger les jambes et les orteils. Il cessa de me frotter, et rejeta ses mèches dorées et ruisselante en arrière. Il vint s'asseoir contre moi, sous le flot constant, et souffla. Je me sentais si désolée… Vraiment, je m'en voulais atrocement. Comme s'il avait senti ma culpabilité, il tourna son visage vers moi. Il releva son bras, dont la manche trempée glissait sous sa main et lui faisait une sorte de longue chaussette. Il me fit un salut avec cette drôle de marionnette et je ris doucement, relâchant un peu la pression.

Il venait de me sauver la vie, et je m'en voulais de l'avoir autant persécuté, tout ça par orgueil. Je tournai mes pupilles marron vers lui avec intensité et il me contempla d'un air étonné. J'envoyai mon visage vers le sien et y collai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux surpris, mais les referma tout de même. Ses mains m'attrapèrent le visage et j'entourai frénétiquement mes bras autour du sien. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. Nos respirations devinrent saccadées, tant la fougue qui s'emparait de nous était puissante. Il m'allongea sur le sol de la douche, m'embrassant furieusement. J'agrippai son pull trempé et le tirai vers le haut. Il se redressa pour l'enlever, l'envoyant valser loin derrière avant de récupérer mes lèvres assoiffées. Dieu qu'il était beau. Que j'étais stupide, vraiment. J'avais repoussé cette attirance évidente pour lui en me cachant derrière mes grands airs. J'étais enfermée depuis deux semaines dans un enfer de glace avec le plus beau garçon de la planète, et j'avais fait ma pimbêche. J'aurai du lui arracher ses vêtements bien plus tôt.

Nus finîmes de le dévêtir entièrement, et je l'attirai vers moi alors que je me laissai retomber sur le sol de la douche. Le pauvre, on aurait dit qu'il avait froid également. Sans doute que sous ses vêtements trempés il ne s'était pas encore bien réchauffer. Il se tint au dessus de moi, et je m'emparais de son visage. Sa main froide glissa de ma nuque jusqu'à ma poitrine, dessinant les contours du bout des doigts avant de s'en saisir avec une délicieuse fermeté. Je me remis à frémir, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Je remontai ma cuisse contre sa hanche, me pressant contre lui. Il prit un air inquiet, et me frictionna le haut de la cuisse comme tout à l'heure. Je lâchai un petit gloussement et il me sourit avec amusement, me mordillant le bout du nez. J'entourai mes bras autour de son dos, me délectant du flot brulant qui se déversait en cascade sur nos deux corps. Il couvrit ma nuque de baiser langoureux, m'obligeant à me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il me rendait fou, il était bien plus dangereux que n'importe quelle banquise.

Sa main quitta ma poitrine pour glisser le long de mes courbes, explorant la seule contrée qu'il n'avait pu découvrir ces deux dernières semaines. Il m'agrippa l'intérieur de la cuisse, l'écartant légèrement alors que je lâchai un souffle de désir. Il releva doucement le visage pour river ses yeux d'ambre dans les miens quand sa main glissa de quelques centimètres. Je me cambrais en rejetant la tête en arrière, recevant de nouveau la cascade brulante dont j'étais protégée par sa chevelure. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, me mordant furieusement la lèvre. Je me cambrais de nouveau, ma main allant se plaquer contre la paroi de carrelage. J'haletai, ma poitrine se redressant et s'abaissant à un rythme fou. Je sentais ses lèvres se délecter de mon menton, de ma nuque, de mes seins. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais exploser sous la chaleur qui me dévorait, moi qui plus tôt, me mourrais sous la glace.

Sa main remonta alors, glissant derrière mon dos pour me soutenir. Il me souleva alors avec cette même facilité déconcertante. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol et il me plaqua fermement contre le mur, m'arrachant une exclamation délicieusement douloureuse. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et m'agrippai à ses cheveux, dévorant ses lèvres divines sans pouvoir m'en lasser. Il se pressa alors contre moi et je lâchai mon premier gémissement, sentant cette chaleur imploser au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait en moi. Il fourra son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, mordant ma clavicule et plissant les yeux. Son souffle s'accélérait, me caressant la nuque et ajoutant à mon plaisir. Je me moquais bien des cris que je poussais, qui pouvait bien nous entendre ? L'eau devint tout à coup moins chaude, jusqu'à devenir glacée. La cuve était vide. Mais cette fois, le froid n'était plus mon ennemi. Je le sentais à peine sur ma peau brulante de plaisir. Tout n'était que feu et glace. Et jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles sensations.

Tout comme la surface qui s'était brisée sous mes pieds, la boule de feu dans mon ventre explosa, dévorant mon corps furieusement un quart de secondes, me déconnectant de la réalité. Mon dernier cri s'évanouit dans les grandes douches, et je m'agrippai à son cou en laissant tomber mon visage sur son épaule. Je pouvais à peine respirer, c'était merveilleux. Il me releva bien contre lui et croisa ses mains sous mes cuisses, pour bien me soutenir. Je serrai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il me portait hors de la cascade glacée. Il embrassa tendrement le creux de ma nuque et je fermai les yeux.

- Alors les enfants ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Nous demanda Peter, les pieds croisés sur son bureau.

- Je dirais même que ça s'est très bien passé. Répondit jasper, debout face à lui.

Il m'envoya un regard en arquant un sourcil malicieux et je détournai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Notre boss nous fit signe d'approfondir.

- La parabole déconnait un peu, mais je m'en suis bien occupé. Continua jasper avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Cette fois je ne pu retenir un rire, que j'étouffais dans ma gorge en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. Peter releva un sourcil inquisiteur, nous toisant tout à tour. Jasper détourna les yeux avec un air des plus amusé pendant que je luttais pour que mes joues ne virent pas au rouge. Peter haussa les épaules et laissa tomber.

- Allez, disparaissez de ma vue et allez aider Maggie à préparer le repas. Acheva-t-il en nous faisant signe de déguerpir.

Je me précipitai hors du bureau, prête à exploser de rire. Jasper sortit et referma la porte derrière lui en me regardant avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire débile. Je roulai des yeux, comme pour l'engueuler de ce qu'il venait de faire. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre son air malicieux. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis se jeta sur moi pour me plaquer contre la paroi de métal. Je me mordis la lèvre en entourant ses épaules de mes bras. Il me contempla de haut en bas, la mine peu sérieuse. Il releva enfin son beau visage pour river ses yeux dans les miens avec un sourcil arqué.

- Après-manger il faudrait vraiment qu'on aille jeter un œil à la foreuse, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un petit check up. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin des plus ravageurs.

J'éclatai de rire et lui donnant une tape derrière la tâte et il s'esclaffa aussi avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	2. Courir

Courir. Encore et toujours. Voilà ce qu'étais notre vie. Nous courions le matin et nous courions le soir. Nous courions pour nous protéger, nous courions pour nous amuser. Nous courions pour rattraper le temps, pour nous échapper et pour nous retrouver. Je courrais.

- FANNY !!! COURS !!!

Je me précipitai hors de la station service et me mis à courir de toutes mes forces. Mes petites jambes avaient du mal à me soutenir, car j'avais entre les bras des tas de paquets de chips et de sucreries. Je manquais de dégringoler dans les quelques marches sous la porte d'entrée, et mes pieds s'emmêlèrent. Par reflexe je lâchais tout ce que je portais pour me rattraper sur une pompe à essence. Dans mon dos, j'entendis les cris de rage du gérant, et mon petit cœur s'accéléra. Je me jetai à genoux pour ramasser le plus de paquets possible, quand il sortit enfin de la station. Il dévala les marches et se pencha à peine pour pouvoir m'attraper le bras. Il me tira brutalement et je tentais de me tenir sur mes jambes pendant qu'il m'entrainait dans sa fuite.

- VOLEURS !!!! ATTRAPEZ-LES !!!! Hurla le gros homme sur la devanture de la boutique.

- Emmett porte-moi ! Lançai-je à bout de souffle, faisant tomber un nouveau paquet sur le sol.

Sans jamais s'arrêter, il me saisit sous les bras et me souleva pour m'asseoir sur ses épaules. Je tentai de m'agripper tout en gardant notre butin bien serré contre moi. Ce ne fut pas chose facile. Il se mit alors à accélérer, une fois que nous avions dépassé la station et que nous n'étions plus en vue du type qui essayait de nous attraper. La vitesse me frappa le visage et je plissai les yeux. Le paysage défilait en accéléré, si vite que mes yeux n'avaient pas le temps de discerner les détails. Je me mis alors à rire, de mes éclats enfantins et cristallins. Il releva le visage pour pourvoir me regarder, partageant ma joie. Il adorait que je sois heureuse. Nous disparûmes dans la végétation et il couru jusqu'au champ le plus proche.

Il ralentit sa course une fois à l'intérieur d'un immense champ de maïs. Il me posa au sol et me débarrassa du butin, qu'il serra dans son bras. De l'autre, il prit ma petite main et commença à avancer. Les maïs étaient si hauts et denses que je ne voyais rien. Cela aurait pu m'angoisser, du haut de mes cinq ans, mais tant qu'il était près de moi, je n'avais jamais peur. Il lâcha ma main et laissa tomber les sachets sur le sol avant de commencer à écraser les brins tout autour de nous, formant un petit trou secret rien que pour nous. Je m'assis en gazouillant devant toute cette nourriture. J''étais morte de faim. Je déchirais un premier paquet de chips et en engloutissais une poignée. Emmett vint s'asseoir contre moi et ouvrit un emballage de bonbons à la fraise pour moi. Il le regarda distraitement.

- Ce n'est pas très bon comme alimentation… Marmonna-t-il d'une voix confuse.

Je secouai vivement ma petite bouille et lui fis un sourire débordant de chips. Un beau sourire se dessina au coin de sa joue, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. Je détestais le voir comme ça. Je sais bien que je ne comprenais encore rien à la vie, mais ça me plaisait tellement tout ça ! J'étais heureuse avec lui. Depuis le jour ou je m'étais enfuie de l'orphelinat, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, je n'avais jamais était triste. Depuis le jour où il m'avait ramassé, je ne l'avais jamais quitté. Il était ma famille. Il était tout. Je me doutais bien que notre mode de vie n'était pas propice pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas de poupée de Barbie, pas de beaux vêtements, pas de maison, pas de chien… Je voulais continuer de courir avec lui.

- Goûtes ! Lui dis-je rayonnante en lui agitant un schtroumpf sous le nez.

Il me contempla tendrement, et je sentis qu'encore une fois mes joues roses et mes prunelles émeraude avaient eu raison de ses doutes. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et y enfourna même ma main, faisant semblant de la mâcher. J'éclatais de mon rire d'enfant et il rit à son tour, mangeant le bonbon gélatineux pour me faire plaisir, même s'il n'en éprouverait qu'une sensation de terre. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, croisant ses bras musclé sous sa nuque en regardant les cieux. Je grimpai sur son torse et m'y allongeait, relevant mes jambes pour les agiter en ciseaux dans les airs, me goinfrant d'une barre de chocolat. Il abaissa le visage pour me regarder puis l'inclina sur le coté pour regarder derrière moi, au niveau de mes jambes. Je les abaissais, un peu honteuse, car mes collants étaient troués et mes ballerines toutes usées.

- Demain nous te volerons une paire de chaussures. Dit-il dans un soupir alors je jetais l'emballage par terre.

- Des roses ? Avec des papillons comme celle que portait la petite fille au parc ? Demandai-je ravie, alors qu'il me faisait glisser pour me serrer contre lui, entre ses bras.

- Les mêmes chérie, les mêmes. Me murmura-t-il alors que je fourrais mon visage dans son torse et fermai les yeux.

L'hiver arriva bien vite, trop vite. Nous n'avions pas réussi à courir assez vite pour le tenir loin de nous. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose… C'est un épisode assez trouble dans ma jeune mémoire. Je me rappelle surtout cette pluie… Une pluie si forte qu'elle me frappait la peau, et si glacée que la peau d'Emmett me semblait chaude en comparaison. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait porté entre ses bras, longtemps, loin. Ma tête ballotait dans le vide et je n'avais plus aucune force. Chaque fois que j'inspirais une nouvelle bouffée d'air mouillée, je la recrachais en toussant si fort que je manquai de m'arracher la gorge. Je tremblais, tout le temps, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. J'entendais ses supplications, alors que ses pas s'enfonçaient dans les trente centimètres d'eau qu'avait causée la pluie incessante. Il me suppliait de garder les yeux ouverts, il me suppliait de rester en vie. Il y avait eu toutes ces lumières tout à coup, et beaucoup de gens tout autour. Il ne pleuvait plus.

- Allongez-là sur ce brancard !

Je me sentis posée sur une surface moelleuse et chaude. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir comme ça, je voulais les bras dur et froids de mon protecteur. Une nouvelle quinte de toux me secoua et j'eus ce gout métallique dans la bouche. Les voix me semblaient lointaines. J'ouvris les yeux, voyant flou tout d'abord. Emmett me prit le bras et son regard dévasté vint se river dans le mien. L'infirmière plaqua sa main sur mon front.

- Seigneur ! Elle est brulante de fièvre ! Dit-elle la voix dure et inquiète à la fois.

- Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie. S'inquiéta Emmett en regardant l'infirmière avec angoisse.

Elle déboutonna le haut de mon chemisier et attrapa son stéthoscope avant de le coller sur ma poitrine. Il regarda le bout de fer avec une terreur presque palpable, me caressant le front et me souriant faiblement. L'infirmière écouta un instant, le visage fermé, alors qu'une nouvelle toux me ravageait. Elle retira le métal froid et fit signe à quelqu'un de vite venir.

- C'est votre fille Monsieur ? Dit-elle prestement, en tirant le brancard qui commença à rouler.

- Oui, elle s'appelle Fanny, elle a six ans ! Répondit-il la voix étranglée.

- Bien ! Restez-là avec elle un moment ! Je vais trouver une chambre de vide et je vais revenir. Une infirmière va venir vous poser quelques questions, nous aurons besoin de connaître votre groupe sanguin, si jamais il y a des complications. S'exclama-t-elle en tirant toujours mon brancard.

Emmett marchait rapidement à coté, pour suivre notre allure. Quand elle finit de parler, son visage se décomposa, comme si l'on venait de retirer le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Son beau visage s'éteint à ses seules paroles sur le sang. Elle plaqua le lit à roulette sur le coté du couloir, et elle se précipita vers d'autre blessés qui affluaient à cause de l'orage. Je toussais de nouveau et il vint se coller contre la petite rambarde du brancard, se penchant au dessus de moi. Il me saisit les mains, les empêchant de trembler, et riva son regard doré dans le mien. Ma gorge se noua quand je vis cette ombre dans ses yeux. Jamais je ne l'avais encore vu, et elle me faisait peur. Seigneur, je revoie encore ses traits, comme si j'y étais. Son visage était si triste, si désemparé… Il était dévasté. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer, alors je me mis à le faire pour nous deux. De grosses larmes brulantes coulèrent sur mes joues aussi pâles que la mort. Il serra ses mains sur les miennes, ne parvenant pas à parler.

- Je dois partir mon cœur. Me murmura-t-il avec une souffrance innommable dans la voix.

- Ou tu vas ? Soufflais-je faiblement, réussissant à peine à tourner la tête vers lui.

Ma réponse lui crispa le visage, et il le fourra contre nos mains entremêlées. Il tremblait. Il tremblait, lui dont le corps n'avait jamais besoin de le faire. Il cessa de respirer, comme lorsque que quelque chose de trop important l'envahissait et qu'il oubliait de le faire. Je toussai à m'en arracher le cœur, et il retira une de ses mains pour venir me caresser la joue, son visage tout proche du mien.

- Je m'en vais loin, comme ça on viendra prendre soin de toi. Tout ira bien pour toi maintenant. M'expliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Mais c'est toi, c'est toi qui t'occupes de moi. Gémis-je.

Il pressa son poing contre sa bouche, plissant les yeux comme si mes paroles lui avaient fait mal. Il se reprit et caressa mon front avec un faible sourire.

- Je sais chérie, je sais. Mais je ne peux plus le faire. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour prendre soin de toi…

- Tu es plus fort que tous les autres ! Tu cours si vite et tu n'es jamais fatigué ! Emmène-moi avec toi ! Je ne serais plus malade je suis désolée ! Pleurais-je de nouveau en tremblant sous la fièvre.

- Il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas assez fort. Tu mérites tellement mieux trésor. Shuuuuuut. Tu verras, on va venir te chercher et tu auras une meilleure vie. Ne pleure plus. Tout va aller beaucoup mieux. Chuchota-t-il dans les sanglots que seule sa voix pouvait exprimer.

Je n'arrivais plus à parler tant mes pleurs secouaient mon petit corps. Je m'agrippais à ses mains glacées, essayant de me redresser vers lui pour le suivre. Il secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Je tirai derechef sur ses mains pour me lever, mais il me rallongea et m'embrassa sur le front. Je tentai de m'agripper à lui mais il recula de trois pas, le regard dévasté. Je tendais les mains vers lui en pleurant, pour qu'il vienne me serrer. Mais il ne vint pas. L'infirmière accouru vers nous avec un docteur et ils poussèrent mon brancard.

- Attendez ici Monsieur, quelqu'un va venir vous voir ! Nous vous tiendrons au courant pour votre fille ! S'exclama le docteur.

Je me débattis en hurlant et l'infirmière dû me maintenir les bras. Je parvins à tourner la tête juste au moment ou le brancard frappait les portes battantes. Emmett se tenait au milieu du couloir, immobile, et me regardait partir avec cette expression anéantie qui hanterait le reste de ma vie. Les battants se refermèrent, et se fut la dernière fois que je le vis.


	3. Ton Sourire

La bannière de l'histoire ici ^^

.

J'étais dans une très mauvaise période de ma vie. Une période qui commençait à se faire longue. Depuis que ma femme m'avait quitté, je n'étais jamais sorti de Forks. Je considérais cette ville comme un endroit abandonné, en jachère, complètement oublié de tous et qui tentait de lutter pour s'extirper de la brume, sans jamais y parvenir. C'était exactement ce que j'étais au fond de moi. J'étais fait pour cette ville. Nous nous complaisions dans notre solitude. Pour rien au monde je ne serais parti ailleurs… Charlie Swan n'était rien sans Forks, et réciproquement.

Comme chaque matin je partais au travail, dans la voiture de fonction de mon coéquipier. Je n'étais encore assez avancé dans la police pour avoir mon propre véhicule. Winston me tendit mon café et je le pris d'un geste las. Il ne me posa aucune question. Il était habitué à mon visage inexpressif et à mes longs soupirs. Je ne parlais jamais, je ne m'amusais jamais et je ne souriais jamais… Sauf si c'était narquois. Winston démarra et se dirigea sur la route du poste. Je saluais les quelques habitants que nous croisons d'un signe poli de la main, sans plus. Il gara la voiture sur le parking et je sortis en buvant la fin de mon café. Je le jetai dans la poubelle à l'extérieur et grimpais les marches en fourrant les mains dans mes poches.

- Salut la bleusaille ! Bien dormi ? Me lança Peete, le gros type spécialiste dans les blagues véreuses et vulgaires.

- Tu sais qu'on dort toujours super bien quand on rêve de ta femme ! Rétorqua Winston en lui envoyant un claque dans le dos.

Les gars éclatèrent de rire dans les bureaux et il devint aussi rouge qu'un gyrophare. Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise en soufflant, posant mes pieds sur le bureau et croisant mes bras derrière ma nuque. Mon regard sombre se posa sur la pile de dossiers accumulée en coin de table, et mon moral chuta plus que de raison. C'était ça d'être le plus jeune du commissariat, et qui plus est le plus jeune qui n'ouvrait jamais la bouche. J'attrapais le premier dossier, le feuillant sans aucun intérêt. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, me foutre dans le canapé devant un match de baseball. Les soirées avec Billy me manquaient, mais depuis que le petit était né, le pauvre type n'avait plus un moment à lui. D'ailleurs cela me rappela que je n'allais pas tarder à recevoir Bella. Cette idée me fit chaud au cœur. Je relevais les yeux sur le calendrier fixé au mur, et sur lequel j'avais entouré la date au marqueur rouge. Un collègue avait bien sûr eut la fine idée de marquer « Le jour ou Charlie va s'acheter une langue » au dessus. Le téléphone sonna alors et je décrochais.

- Commissariat de Forks je vous écoute. Marmonnai-je en m'accoudant sur le bureau.

Evidemment c'était Madame MacNeal qui avait encore épié un voisin. Cette fois-ci elle était persuadé que le fils des Peterson lui piquait son journal. Je laissai tomber mon front sur la table en soupirant. Il valait mieux être sourd qu'entendre ça. Soudain la chaise se tira et je relevai le visage, surpris. Une superbe jeune femme s'était assise et me contemplait avec un sourcil relevé. Je clignai des yeux, étonné, et raccrochai au nez de la vieille dame sans même faire attention.

- Vous aimez votre travail ça se voit. Sourit-elle avec une moue amusée.

Je venais de me faire prendre en flagrant délit d'envie suicidaire. Belle image pour la police. Je me repris bien vite en me raclant la gorge, classant une pile de feuille en désordre nerveusement. Elle roula des yeux et regarda ses ongles manucurés, comme si elle s'ennuyait. Je lui jetai un œil discret, contemplant son beau visage intelligent, ses longues boucles noires qui cascadaient de son chignon délibérément lâche, ses lèvres pulpeuses naturellement d'un rose soutenu, sa peau bronzée… Elle était magnifique, une vraie beauté d'Europe. Elle semblait posséder un sacré caractère. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle fichait à Forks. Elle arqua un sourcil impatient et je me remis à bouger, me rendant compte que j'avais bloqué sur elle d'une façon grossière. Derrière nous, mes collègues se penchèrent pour la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous… Madame… Euh, madame… Marmonnai-je en farfouillant dans mes dossiers.

Elle paru amusée et avança son bras lentement, finissant par poser son doigt sur un dossier rouge avec un sourire malin.

- Mademoiselle Caselas ! Me rattrapai-je après avoir parcouru le nom du dossier très vite.

Elle rit doucement puis posa son sac sur ses genoux. Elle farfouilla à l'intérieur et sortit un papier plié en quatre. Elle le relu pour vérifier et acquiesça. Elle me le tendit et je le prenais. C'était la photocopie de son permis. Je restais figé dessus… Encore… Même sur ces maudites photos de permis, elle pétillait et était plus jolie qu'un cœur. Je regardais son année de naissance, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait 24 ans, trois ans de moins que moi. Encore une fois elle remarqua je m'attardais… A vrai dire je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très discret. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour regarder par-dessus le papier et sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Je suis affreuse sur cette photo, ces fichues photomatons ne me portent pas dans leur cœur. Dit-elle en tortillant une boucle de sa chevelure.

- Non-non, vous êtes très belle. Enfin je veux dire ! Non ! Euh… Attendez… Bafouillais-je pitoyablement, réalisant ce que je venais de lui dire.

J'écartais les mains, mimant une profonde inspiration. Elle attendit avec une moue des plus satisfaite, son regard turquoise brillant de malice.

- Je voulais dire, vous n'êtes pas affreuse sur la photo. Repris-je enfin, en articulant bien chaque mot.

Elle applaudit en riant doucement et j'haussai les épaules avec un air désolé. Je pris la photocopie et la glissai entre les papiers roses de la contravention. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire pour reconnaitre le code. Cette jolie demoiselle avait grillé un stop et était une récidiviste des stationnements gênants. On lui avait retiré son permis pour 15 jours pour un premier avertissement. Elle fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules.

- Il n'y a jamais personne sur cette route, ce stop ne sert vraiment à rien ! Sourit-elle en refermant son sac dans le cliquètement de ses bracelets.

Je souris d'un air narquois. Je voyais très bien de quel stop elle voulait parler. Tout Forks s'était fait arrêter à cause de cette ligne blanche sur cette route déserte. Elle me jaugea un instant, pensive, attendant peut être que je lui dise quelque chose. Je tapotais mon bureau des doigts. Elle soupira et détourna son regard azur de moi. Elle attrapa un stylo puis se pencha en avant, mee laissant découvrir un décolleté des plus charmants. Elle posa son poignet sur son dossier et griffonna rapidement, son visage très proche du mien. Son parfum piquant et fort m'enivra. Un parfum qui collait bien avec son caractère. Elle se recula en laissant le stylo puis se redressa en jetant la hanse de son sac autour de son bras. Elle me fit un sourire à se damner.

- Il n'y était pas dans le dossier. C'est juste au cas où. Acheva-t-elle avant de se retourner et quitter le commissariat sous les regards de mes collègues.

Winston apparu miraculeusement et se jeta sur moi, la bouille amusée. Je baissais les yeux et contemplai ce qu'elle avait écrit dans la hâte. Son numéro de téléphone. Je le regardais sans comprendre, un peu surpris. Winston s'esclaffa et me fila une tape sur l'épaule.

- Elle flirtait ouvertement avec toi et tu as encore fait ta pierre tombale ! Mec, tu déconnes des fois ! S'exclama-t-il avec toute la misère du monde.

Je reportais mon attention sur le numéro de téléphone. J'arrivais à peine à y croire. Qu'est-ce que cette fille aussi magnifique avait bien pu me trouver ? Certes j'étais charmant, ça je le savais. Mais je faisais tout pour que personne ne s'intéresse à moi. J'étais asocial, sauvage, arborais un air toujours las, me tenait mal… Bref, c'était si j'avais inscris sur mon front « N'approchez-pas ». Mon ami soupira avec désespoir me quitta mon bureau pour aller rejoindre la machine à café. Je déchirais le coin du dossier et le fourrai dans ma poche.

Je lui ouvris la porte du restaurant pour que nous sortions, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Elle s'avança sur le trottoir et je vins derrière elle pour lui poser ma veste sur les épaules. Il faisait frais pour n'être vêtue que d'une robe. Mais quelle robe me direz-vous ? Noire, moulante, superbe. Elle accueillit ma veste avec un air radieux, posant ses prunelles turquoise dans les miennes. Je me figeais, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. De nouveau elle rit et glissa ses mains dans les miennes en vacillant légèrement. Je la soutins un peu, arquant un sourcil amusé. Nous avions bu plus que de raison ce soir… Mais j'avais passé une très bonne soirée. Seulement je craignais qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, avec ma saleté d'incapacité à exprimer quoi que se soit. Elle me serra les mains et ses yeux brillèrent.

- Je me suis beaucoup amusée ! Me dit-elle.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très bavard… Ni de très bonne compagnie en général. M'excusai-je en affaissant les épaules. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec une mine fatiguée.

- Charlie, tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de tout faire pour que tu m'embrasses ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, parce que là j'ai épuisés tous les signaux possibles et inimaginables ! Soupira-t-elle avec un sourire désemparé.

Je relevai les sourcils, étonné. Etais-je aussi distant, que je n'avais même pas vu ses tentatives ? J'hésitais, me frottant la nuque avec embarras. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais cessé ce genre de choses. J'avais fini par me persuader que je finirai seul avec ma télé et ma bière comme seules compagnes. Je n'avais que vingt-sept ans, mais j'avais la joie de vivre d'un homme de soixante balais… Et encore, il devait plus s'amuser que moi. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et posa ses mains sur mon visage. Elle se pressa contre moi et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. La sensation m'électrisa. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et la soulevais légèrement, prenant part au baiser. Elle se recula doucement avec un sourire passionné, me caressant le visage de son souffle délicieux. J'en restais pantois, pour ne pas changer.

- Bonne nuit Charlie. J'aurais espéré ne pas en finir là, mais cela ajoutera au plaisir quand j'arriverais enfin à percer ta carapace. Me dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Je fus incapable de parler. Je n'étais pas doué pour meubler. Elle rit de bon cœur en m'envoyant un baiser dans les airs avant de lever la main pour appeler un des taxis qui patientait devant le grand restaurant. Je la regardais partir avec la sensation d'être le type le plus nul de la planète. Je ne revis pas Carla de la semaine. Je ne reçu aucun coup de téléphone. Aucune visite au poste. Pour moi c'était la preuve formelle que j'étais d'un ennui mortel… J'arrivais même à ennuyer une fillette de trois ans…

- Bella, tu veux qu'on aille jouer dans le jardin ? Proposai-je dans un ultime dernier espoir.

Elle secoua la tête en fronçant le nez. Je soufflais en posant ma tête entre mes mains, assis sur le canapé. Quel caractère cette gamine, elle tenait bien de sa mère. La seule chose que je lui avais transmise était ces silences affreux avares de paroles. J'étais désolé pour elle… J'avais hâte que Jacob grandisse un peu pour pouvoir les caser tout les deux dans le bac à sable. Je me demandais si Billy s'en sortait mieux que moi, là bas, dans sa réserve. En même temps ça grouillait d'enfants là bas. Bella attrapa son cahier de coloriages et fila vers sa chambre. Une lueur d'espoir émergea de mon cœur fatigué. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé en soufflant d'aise et allumais l'écran. Un bon match et tout irait mieux. On sonna alors à la porte.

Qui cela pouvait bien être… Je me levais et marchais jusqu'à la porte en baillant. A peine avais-je tourné la poignée que Carla se faufila l'intérieur, radieuse et magnifique. Elle m'agita une bouteille de vin sous le nez en se mordant la lèvre. Je me figeai littéralement sur place. Seigneur, ma fille était dans la pièce d'à coté. Qu'allait-elle penser de moi quand je lui aurais expliqué ma situation… Marié a peine quelques années, père d'une petite… Si là elle ne partait pas en courant, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. J'ouvris la bouche, la mine déconfite, cherchant les mots justes. Mais Bella galopa dans le couloir et vint s'accrocher à ma jambe en regardant la nouvelle venue avec les sourcils froncés. Carla écarquilla les yeux, muette pour une fois.

La petite remua les joues puis repartit vers sa chambre. Je me laissais tomber en arrière, m'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. Je posai une main sur mon front, épuisé par toute cette histoire. Je n'avais pas la force de tout lui expliquer. Je ne me sentais pas capable de me justifier. Comment lui avouer que j'étais si ennuyeux que mon ex-femme s'était enfui après un mariage éclair. Je la sentis approcher, et je relevai mes yeux sur elle. Elle me contemplait avec un sourire sincère et plein de compassion, comme si tout à coup elle venait de comprendre la raison de ma carapace. Je voulus lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle m'en empêcha. Ses mais caressèrent ma mâchoire et relevèrent mon menton. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur salvatrice, m'embrassant d'une façon bien différente de la dernière fois. Je l'entourais de mes bras et la serrai avec force, comme si je tenais là mon unique bouée de sauvetage.

Le lendemain matin, je descendis les escaliers en m'étirant de tout mon long. Il y avait une bonne odeur de pain perdu qui flottait dans l'air. J'entendis les rires de ma fille, et entrai dans la cuisine. Carla était assise contre la chaise de Bella et lui coupait le pain en s'amusant à faire voler la fourchette comme un avion avant de la lui enfourner dans la bouche. Je m'appuyais sur le rebord de la porte, contemplant cette scène sans pouvoir m'en lasser. Carla m'aperçu et me fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour aller vers la poêle crépitante. Elle ne portait que ma chemise blanche, et ses superbes jambes nues me rappelèrent des souvenirs brulants. Je m'assis en face de ma fille et attrapai mon journal. En première page, le maire était interviewé sur la soirée caritative de la veille. En grosses lettres étaient inscrites les questions du journaliste. Sur la troisième, **« Qu'avez-vous le plus aimé de cette soirée de charité »**, quelqu'un avait rayé les deux derniers mots avec un crayon, avant de marquer une réponse en dessous. Je relevai la tête vers Carla qui me regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Je reposais mon attention sur le journal, amusé.

**« Qu'avez-vous le plus aimé de cette soirée ? »**

_Ton sourire_


	4. Tu as le droit de vivre

**Tu as le droit de vivre**

_**Prologue**_

J'ai froid… Si tu savais comme j'ai froid. Mais peux-tu seulement te souvenir de cette sensation, toi qui ne souffre plus du climat ? La pluie devient plus ardente maintenant, et les gouttes frappent mon visage. Je me suis légèrement écorchée les genoux lorsque je me suis laissée tomber au sol, mais je ne sens pas grand-chose en réalité. Cette ruelle est si sombre… Pourtant je n'ai pas peur. J'ai juste mal. Mal à l'endroit que tu avais occupé durant ces derniers mois, et qui est désormais vide. Vide de toi.

Je sais pourquoi tu es parti, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Nous n'avions pas le choix, puisque c'était écrit. Pardonne-moi juste d'être humaine, et d'encaisser le choc comme je le peux. Si tu me voyais dans cet état, ravagée par les larmes et agenouillée dans cette impasse glauque… Tu ne serais pas fier je le sais. J'essaye pourtant de faire cesser mes larmes, en vain. Elles glissent le long de mes joues et se mêlent aux gouttes de pluie. Je suis trempée mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Mes bras enserrent ma taille, comme pour retenir ce que je ne veux pas voir disparaitre, et je me balance doucement d'avant en arrière. C'est pathétique je sais… Pardonne-moi.

Laisse-moi un peu de temps, je sais que j'y arriverai… J'en suis capable, car je le sais, un jour nous serons heureux. J'ai juste peur que le bonheur mette trop longtemps à me trouver. J'ai peur.

J'ai si peur Edward…

*************************************

Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et je peinais à tenir ma tête droite. De temps en temps elle basculait dangereusement mais je me rattrapais dans un sursaut. La voix de mon professeur semblait si lointaine, c'était affreux. Pitié, faites que l'heure de cours de finisse enfin… Le prof referma tout à coup son gros livre de médecine dans un claquement, marquant la fin du cours. Un brouhaha monstre résonna alors dans la salle, ponctué de sacs qui se ferment et de chaises qui reculent en grinçant. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement et rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac. La journée était enfin finie, merci seigneur. Je me levai et suivis l'attroupement de jeunes filles qui piaillaient en sortant. J'étais franchement trop crevée pour vouloir faire causette avec les autres futures infirmières, du coup je tentais de m'échapper discrètement.

- Sophie !

Raté… Je me retournai en me forçant à sourire à mon amie. Elle me rejoignit en sautillant et prit mon bras. Elle commença à me raconter les derniers potins de la classe tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de l'établissement. J'écoutai d'une oreille, et lui répondais vaguement de temps en temps. De ma main libre je triturai distraitement une de mes mèches brune. Je me voyais déjà dans un bon bain chaud avec mon disque préféré et quelques bougies. Je l'avais bien mérité, après cette semaine aux horaires impossible, entre les cours et l'hôpital ou j'effectuais mon stage. Ce n'était pas de tout repos la dernière année, et les jours semblaient s'écouler indéfiniment.

- Allez ! Bon week end ! Et révise bien les traumas pour lundi ! Me dit-elle toute joyeuse en me lançant de grands signes de la main de l'autre coté de la route.

Je les lui rendis poliment et la regardai disparaitre derrière la bifurcation. Enfin seule… Je repris ma marche jusqu'à chez moi, sifflotant tranquillement. Cette ville était vraiment déserte, en plus d'être un trou perdu. Je me demandais parfois ce que je fichais ici… Mais au fond de moi je savais que je n'étais pas faite pour les grandes villes. Ici on pouvait avoir nos petits mystères, notre petite vie paisible.

Un hurlement retentit un peu plus loin et je sursautai en lâchant mon sac qui se renversa sur le sol. Je restai figée, la respiration coupée. J'écoutais en tremblant, me demandant si je ne devais pas rebrousser chemin. Quand le second hurlement de douleur retentit je poussai une exclamation terrifiée et plaquai mes mains devant ma bouche. Il y avait des bruits de lutte et des chocs d'objets que l'on renverse sur le sol. Oh mon dieu, quelqu'un se faisait attaquer là bas, à quelques rues de moi. Mon cœur battait si vite et trop de pensées m'envahissaient. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! Appeler aux secours ?! M'enfuir ?! Leur venir en aide ?!

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Gémis-je en m'accroupissant vivement au sol pour farfouiller dans le tas d'affaires renversées.

Avec des gestes effrénés je m'emparai de mon téléphone portable et ouvrai le clapet en tremblant de tout mon être. Je composai le 18 et collai l'objet à mon oreille en rivant mon regard vers l'entrée de la fameuse ruelle. Une voix robotique me disait que j'allais être mise en relation avec la police. Bon sang grouillez-vous !!! Enfin j'entendis le bruit de quelqu'un qui décroche.

- Quelqu'un se fait attaquer !!! Vite venez !!! Je suis dans la rue de l'ancien théâtre ! Dépêchez-vous ! Murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Gardez-votre calme ! Nous allons env…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler, car un nouveau cri de douleur résonna dans la nuit et je lâchai le téléphone pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je devais y aller, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire ! Je devais au moins voir ce qu'il se passait. Si jamais ils étaient trop nombreux je pourrais détaler, je courrais très vite. Je manquais de glisser en arrivant près de l'angle. Je collai mon dos contre le mur de et penchai discrètement la tête pour voir derrière. Sur le coup je ne vis rien, mais en me penchant un peu plus j'aperçus une paire de jambes derrière un container.

Et soudain je le vis, surgissant de l'obscurité du fond de la ruelle.

- RECULE !!! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents vers le fond de la ruelle, se plaçant devant l'homme allongé.

J'écarquillais les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il se passait, et a qui il hurlait. Je manquais de pousser un cri de terreur quand une nouvelle masse surgit des ténèbres. Elle voulu sauter sur l'homme au sol mais le second l'en empêcha, le repoussant violement de ses mains. L'assaillant poussa un grognement déchiré et se prit le visage entre les mains, comme s'il souffrait. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais je parvenais à discerner ses mèches blondes. Il voulu de nouveau approcher mais l'autre garçon lui saisit la gorge pour l'en empêcher.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu peux y arriver ! Lança-t-il entre ses dents, serrant toujours le cou de l'autre garçon.

L'homme au sol poussa un râle en remuant les jambes. S'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, j'étais une future infirmière, je sauvais des gens, je ne les regardais pas mourir. Instinctivement je quittai ma cachette et accourais dans la ruelle, me jetant près du corps du malheureux. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et me fixèrent avec surprise. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, me menacer ou même m'attaquer, je ne laisserai pas ce type par terre. Sans même leur lancer un regard, je me mis à inspecter l'homme. Son front saignait, mais ça ne semblait être qu'une contusion. Il avait du recevoir un méchant coup. Il avait quelques marques de strangulations, mais rien d'alarmant non plus. Par contre, il était crasseux et empestait l'alcool.

Soudain l'autre jeune homme s'approcha de moi et je tendis un doigt ferme vers lui, le menaçant de ma misérable silhouette tremblante et terrifiée.

- N'APPROCHEZ-PAS ! Lui ordonnai-je en essayant de paraître forte, alors que je mourais de peur.

Il fit tout de même un pas hésitant, sortant de l'ombre, et quand mes prunelles se posèrent sur lui mon souffle se coupa. Je ne pouvais croire ce que je voyais. J'avais devant les yeux le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient coiffés en bataille, légèrement ébouriffés par la lutte qui venait de se dérouler. Sa chemise avait elle aussi souffert du combat, mais cette allure débraillée le rendait totalement irrésistible. Je reculai en tremblant, le menaçant toujours du doigt. Je me maudissais d'éprouver une attirance folle dans un moment pareil. Il leva doucement les mains, comme pour me signifier qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Oh mon dieu que son visage était sublime… Et ses yeux ! On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été coulés dans de l'or pur.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais des sirènes déchirèrent le silence de la nuit, suivies bien vite de lueurs bleutés et rouges. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, la mine inquiète, puis contempla l'homme au sol avec un air désolé. Derrière lui, l'autre garçon paru affolé et il fit volte-face avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité totale de la ruelle. Je reposai mes yeux sur lui, me demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il sembla hésiter, contemplant tour à tour le fond de la rue et l'endroit ou les sirènes approchaient. Finalement c'est sûr moi qu'il porta son attention, et mon cœur se serra. Il avait l'air si torturé.

- Je vous en prie… Me dit-il alors, le regard suppliant.

J'ouvris la bouche, perplexe. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. Pourquoi me suppliait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Que je ne dise rien ? Pour sauver l'autre homme ? Ma respiration était devenue haletante, et je me tenais toujours sur la défensive, le visage relevé vers cet inconnu. Une voiture crissa juste derrière nous, sirène hurlante, et je sursautai. Je tournai vivement la tête pour regarder deux policiers surgir de la voiture et se précipiter vers nous. Quand je ramenai ma tête de l'autre côté, il avait disparu… Il s'était volatilisé, alors que je n'avais tourné la tête qu'une seconde. Un policier s'accroupit près du malheureux clochard tandis que l'autre se mettait à ma hauteur et rivait son visage vers le mien.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Incapable de parler, j'hochais la tête en frémissant. Il acquiesça puis se redressa pour fouiller la zone des yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre, contemplant discrètement le fond de la ruelle, là ou ils s'étaient réfugiés. Ils ne pouvaient être que caché là, puisque c'était une impasse fermée par d'immenses murs d'immeubles. Le policier souleva le type sonné sous les bras et l'entraina vers la voiture de police. L'autre cherchait toujours.

- Qui a fait ça ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Reprit-il nerveusement.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'aurai du tout lui dire ! J'aurai du lui dire qu'un homme blond enragé avait agressé le clochard, et qu'un autre essayait de les séparer. Et pire que ça, j'aurai du lui montrer l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Mais tout allait si vite, j'étais incapable de réfléchir… La seule chose qui hantait mon esprit apeuré était le son de sa superbe voix. « Je vous en prie ». Je revoyais encore son regard inquiet, ses traits angéliques, son corps magnifique…

- Non je n'ai rien vu ! Mais je crois que j'ai entendu courir dans l'autre rue. Dis-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

Le policier me jaugea un instant puis fit un signe de tête à son coéquipier qui démarra le moteur de la voiture.

- Nous allons patrouiller, dans le doute. Mais ça ressemble plutôt à une banale embrouille d'ivrognes, rien de grave. Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous ramener ?

- Non non ! Je vais bien, j'habite juste à coté en plus ! Insistai-je en lui offrant le plus faux de mes sourires.

Il fit une moue peu convaincue mais il finit par acquiescer et se précipita vers la voiture. Il grimpa à l'intérieur et elle démarra en trombe. Je me retrouvai seule dans la rue, figée et le ventre noué. Quelle idiote… Je venais de couvrir deux types qui venaient d'attaquer un homme. Mon premier reflexe fut de regarder derrière moi. Ils étaient forcement là ! Ils n'avaient pas pu s'échapper. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Je me tortillais nerveusement les mains et avançai de quelques pas. Je m'arrêtai et tendis l'oreille. Pas un bruit… C'était horrible. Je voyais le moment ou ils surgissaient du noir comme dans ces films d'horreurs prévisibles et débiles.

- Les policiers sont partis… Lançai-je d'une petite voix, relevant des sourcils inquiets.

Toujours rien. Juste les faibles bruits de la nuit… Impossible, ils étaient forcement là ! J'avançai un peu plus cette fois, me faisant enrober par l'obscurité. Quand mes yeux s'habituèrent à la nuit, j'observai le fond de la ruelle avec effarement. Déserte. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible… Je collai mes mains sur le gigantesque mur d'immeuble, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien là. Soudain je me sentis observée, et je levai la tête vivement vers les cieux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Rien… Juste les toits, à une quinzaine de mètre au dessus. C'était stupide je sais, mais pourtant j'en avais la certitude. Ces deux hommes venaient de s'envoler dans la nuit, et même si je voulais croire de toute mon âme le contraire, ils venaient de le faire.

Je tournai le robinet et l'eau bouillante s'en écoula dans un nuage de vapeur. Je déversais quelques sels au fond de la baignoire, d'un geste machinal, puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je me figeai soudain dans l'embrasure de la porte. La fenêtre était ouverte et les rideaux légers voletaient doucement sous la brise. Pourtant je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir ouverte… En même temps, j'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées depuis ce qui était arrivé. Je n'avais pas cessé de songer à eux… A lui. J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je ne trouvais aucune réponse logique, et cela me rendait encore plus folle. Je resserrai mon peignoir autour de mon corps et contemplai la fenêtre avec réticence. Finalement j'haussai les épaules et la refermai sans trop m'y attarder.

- Pourquoi ?

Je poussai un cri de terreur et me retournai vivement vers cette voix. J'hurlai une nouvelle fois en me retrouvant nez à nez avec lui, et reculai jusqu'à me taper le dos contre le mur. Il s'avança vers moi et plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes hurlements. J'eus le souffle coupé et des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux écarquillés. Sa peau était aussi glacée que la mort, et je soupçonnais qu'il en soit justement un ange. Il venait pour m'emporter. C'était la seule explication ! Son visage s'adoucit devant ma terreur et il s'approcha un peu plus, levant doucement son autre main pour venir essuyer mes larmes de son pouce. Je respirai par le nez avec saccades, contemplant cet être irréel et magnifique, ne sachant si je devais éprouver du désir ou de la crainte. Il diminua un peu la pression de sa main sur ma bouche, toisant mes prunelles marron avec intensité.

- Tu ne crieras plus ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil amusé.

J'acquiesçai timidement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il retira alors doucement sa main, sans pourtant s'éloigner de moi. J'étais totalement figée, et totalement déchirée par des émotions contraires. Il me dévisagea comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

- Pourquoi nous avoir défendu ? Murmura-il. J'hésitai un instant.

- Parce que mon cœur ne m'a pas laissée faire ce qui était raisonnable. Lui répondis-je dans un même murmure.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de dire ! Etait-ce possible d'être ensorcelée au point de ne plus rien contrôler ? Il fallait que je réagisse bon sang ! Cet homme s'était volatilisé d'une impasse, venait de se téléporter dans ma chambre et avait la peau aussi froide que la glace. J'étais normalement censée paniquer, pleurer, hurler, me débattre !!! Pourquoi je n'avais qu'une seule envie, goûter à ses lèvres pour voir si elles étaient aussi glacées ? Mon cœur battait si vite, c'était du délire. Etais-je atteinte de ce genre de syndromes affolants et insensés qui vous faisait devenir folle de votre ravisseur ? Comme celui de Stockholm ? Il sourit en baissant le visage, comme s'il avait deviné ce que je songeais. Il se recula lentement, sans me lâcher des yeux, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. On aurait dit qu'il laissait tomber.

- Ou vas-tu ? Lançai-je inquiète. Encore une fois c'était de la folie, il venait d'entrer en effraction dans ma chambre et moi j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse…

- Je n'aurais jamais du venir, la curiosité m'a poussé trop loin. Me dit-il d'une voix désolée, comme s'il se sentait fautif.

Il posa ses mains sur le rebord et baissa la tête pour s'y faufiler. Mon cœur se noua, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas soulagée ? Rassurée ? Sous le choc ? Au lieu de tout ça la tristesse m'envahissait à chaque centième de seconde, au fur et à mesure que je le voyais passer la fenêtre. Et comme je l'avais fait en mentant à la police, je fis abstraction de toute raison et jetai ma main en avant. Elle se referma sur son poignet glacé et il inclina le visage pour me regarder avec stupeur. Je tremblais quelque peu, mes sourcils relevés en une moue timide. Ses pupilles d'ambre me dévisagèrent un instant, et j'y perçu une profonde tristesse. Comment un être aussi merveilleux pouvait paraitre si torturé ? Ma main se serra un peu plus autour de son poignet, comme pour le supplier de ne pas partir. Il sortit de l'ouverture et se tint près de moi… Très près.

- Reste. Lui murmurai-je en levant mon visage pour pouvoir regarder le sien.

- Si seulement tu savais ce que je suis... Me répondit-il avec cette même expression déchirée.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Achevai-je dans un souffle avant de relever mon menton vers ses traits divins.

Il eut une sorte de réticence, et de nouveau il paru torturé, comme si tout contact lui était interdit mais qu'il désirait plus que tout se lier aux autres. Oui, c'était une sorte d'interdiction que je lisais en lui. Son regard d'ambre vrilla, me dévisageant à une vitesse folle, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Lorsque l'ombre du doute envahit son visage, je cru que tout était fini, et qu'il allait disparaitre une nouvelle fois. Pourtant il ne se recula pas, et doucement mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Je lâchai une exclamation de surprise quand il me plaqua contre le mur, s'emparant de ma bouche avec une fermeté délicieuse. Ses lèvres étaient glacées et aussi lisses que la pierre, c'était incroyable. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était, et je m'en moquais. Cet ange de la mort m'avait ensorcelée et je ne désirais qu'en profiter le plus possible, sans perdre une seule seconde.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux tandis que les siennes s'emparaient de mon visage. Dieu que mon cœur battait vite, je craignais qu'il explose. Ma respiration était devenue haletante et nos gestes devenaient effrénés. J'aurais du fermer les yeux pour savourer ce baiser mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais me détacher de son visage si parfait, incliné sur le coté, laissant découvrir une gorge sublime et aussi pâle que le marbre. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, se reculant indescriptiblement alors que je manquais d'air. Ses prunelles d'or me sondèrent étrangement, alors que je me pressais contre lui, respirant par saccades. De nouveau cette ombre de remord le traversa et mon ventre se noua. Oh non, qu'il reste là, qu'il continue de m'embrasser et que ses mains ne quittent jamais mes joues. Comme s'il m'avait entendue, il replongea ses lèvres dans les miennes et entoura ma taille de ses bras pour me soulever.

Mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et j'envoyai mes bras autour de sa nuque, l'obligeant à m'embrasser sans relâche. Mes chevilles touchèrent le matelas et nous basculâmes en arrière, son bras me retenant avec fermeté jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée. Je repoussai son visage de mes mains tremblantes de désir, et je me lançai dans le déboutonnage effréné de sa chemise. Il repoussa le haut de son corps de ses avants bras et attrapa le bas de la chemise pour la relever par-dessus sa tête. Je me mordis la lèvre, contemplant ce corps trop parfait pour être réel. Entre ses deux genoux, je relevai les bras pour toucher les muscles de son torse, alors qu'il jetait la chemise sur le sol de la chambre. Il se laissa basculer en avant pour retrouver mes lèvres, alors que ses doigts déliaient le nœud de mon peignoir. Je me mis à trembler, consciente de ce que je faisais sans pouvoir rien contrôler. J'allais me retrouver nue, dans toute ma normalité, devant cet être de perfection. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules et mon ventre se noua. Encore une fois, comme si je lui apparaissais comme un livre ouvert, ses gestes ralentirent.

Un sourire des plus magnifiques se dessina au coin de sa joue, et sa main glissa sous le col du peignoir, repoussant doucement le tissu sur son passage, laissant ma peau nue se découvrir. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de ma nuque alors que sa main descendait toujours en une longue et douce caresse, faisant glisser le pan du peignoir sur le matelas au fur et a mesure. Il s'éloigna légèrement pour me regarder et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Il me contempla un court instant, sous la faible lumière qui émanait de la salle de bain, puis son visage se releva avec une étrange expression. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement, et un sourire soulagé s'esquissa sur ses traits, comme s'il se sentait libre tout à coup. Qu'aurais-je donné pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait… Mais son torse glacé sur ma peau brulante m'extirpa de toute réflexion et je frémis avec violence, tant ce contact inhumain m'effraya et m'électrisa à la fois.

Mes jambes se pressèrent contre ses hanches, l'intimant à continuer, et bien vite mes mains maladroites et tremblantes commencèrent à déboutonner son jean. Je respirais si fort que chaque bouffée d'air me brulait les poumons. N'était-ce pas incroyable de se consumer sous la peau d'un être de glace ? La sensation était exquise, et chaque nouvelle parcelle de son corps me faisait basculer au plus profond du désir. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, ni tout ce que cela signifiait, ni même si je craignais quoi que se soit face à cet homme bien loin de l'humanité… C'était de la pure folie ! Mais quelle délicieuse folie. J'en avais tellement besoin après toutes ces années ennuyeuses, prisonnière de la banalité et de cette route bien droite tracée sous mes pieds.

Je m'emparais de son visage et le forçais à interrompre nos baisers enflammés. Il obtempéra, reculant de quelques centimètres et me toisant de ses pupilles d'or empreintes de désir. Une mèche cuivrée glissa devant ses yeux et mon cœur chavira entre deux saccades de ma respiration. J'eus du mal à parler, et il me fallu plusieurs tentatives tant l'air me manquait. Il fallait que je sache… Je me moquais éperdument de sa véritable nature, de cette torture qu'il éprouvait en contradiction de son plaisir, et je me fichais même qu'il veuille me dévorer ensuite… Je désirais juste savoir son nom. Connaitre la seule chose qui puisse le rendre réel à mes yeux, car rien d'autre ne l'était. Il posa son regard dans mes prunelles marron et attendit que le souffle me revienne. Pourtant, au moment où j'aurais enfin pu parler, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de nouveau des miennes avec passion, éjectant bien loin mes réflexions. Mes bras agrippèrent son dos alors que son visage glissait jusqu'à mon oreille. Il embrassa mon oreille et je me mordis furieusement la lèvre.

- Edward.

Son murmure contre ma peau m'arracha un souffle et je fermais les yeux, me répétant son nom encore et toujours, m'abandonnant définitivement à lui. Tout devint feu et glace. Plaisir et interdits. Réel et irréel. La nuit défila à une vitesse folle, comme si elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur nous. Quelques fois des rayons filtrèrent à travers les voiles de la fenêtre, illuminant sa peau sublime et lui offrant un aspect d'apparition fantomatique. Je craignais à chaque fois qu'il disparaisse de mon étreinte, dans le halo de cette magie qui le constituait, mais à chaque fois il s'emparait un peu plus de moi, me serrant contre son corps de marbre pour me rassurer sur la réalité de sa présence. La nuit nous offrait son plus beau silence, et seuls nos souffles rompaient ce tableau figé. Dans chacun de mes gémissements résonnait l'esquisse de son prénom.

Doucement les premiers rayons repoussèrent l'obscurité, et sa peau scintilla d'un halo féerique. Je frissonnais un peu, fronçant le nez et remuant légèrement dans l'eau. Il se redressa quelque peu, soulevant le haut de mon corps dans sa course, et j'entendis le bruit d'un robinet que l'on tourne. Un flot brulant s'en écoula et remonta lentement vers nous. Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction et me lovais un peu plus contre son torse. Il m'entoura de ses bras, prenant garde de le faire sous l'eau pour que je n'aie pas trop froid. Je pressai mon visage contre son cœur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne battait pas. Je le sentis se raidir un court instant, comme il le faisait dès que je songeais à sa nature. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, quoi qu'il puisse être, rien ne sortirait jamais de cette chambre. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit resterait une de ces choses merveilleuses et inexplicable. Je lui avais offert l'interdit, et il m'avait offert une petite bifurcation salvatrice hors de mon autoroute sombre et longiligne. Il se détendit et posa son menton contre ma chevelure marron. Je soupirais d'aise à nouveau puis refermai les yeux. Je finis par m'endormir.

- Sophie, réveille-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux et les refermai en ronchonnant. Il s'assit contre moi et me caressa le bras de son doigt. Son contact froid me tira un nouveau marmonnement fatigué et je perçu son rire étouffé. Cette fois il m'empoigna le bras et me secoua doucement. Je soufflais et rejetais l'oreiller d'un geste bougon. Je me redressai sur le matelas et appuyai mon dos contre le mur en me frottant le visage. Il se pencha légèrement pour me regarder avec cet air amusé qui me faisait toujours craquer. Cependant quelque chose troublait cet air serein que je côtoyais chaque jour depuis trois mois. Il lu mes pensées, et quand il vit que je venais de me rendre compte de son attitude anormale, il se crispa. J'étais encore trop ensommeillée pour bien réfléchir… Pourtant, lorsque mes prunelles sombres explorèrent les siennes, l'évidence me sauta à la gorge et m'arracha une expression déchirée.

C'était aujourd'hui…

Mon ventre se noua et je détournais mon regard devenu humide. Je ne devais pas craquer, car je savais. Je l'avais toujours su… Ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un rêve, un délicieux mystère, une étoile filante. Il s'était matérialisé de nulle part et avait traversé ma vie, l'illuminant un court instant, avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Beaucoup de souvenirs surgirent soudainement. Notre première nuit, nos éclats de rires, nos conversations nocturnes interminables, sa musique… Je me souvenais de mon jeu favori. Je le suppliai de m'accompagner en cours, juste pour voir la tête des autres filles et les regarder se mourir de jalousie devant sa beauté incroyable et son attention inconditionnelle pour moi. Je nous revoyais ensemble. Il avait été là à chaque fois que mes yeux se fermaient, et dès qu'ils se rouvraient. Mais jamais il ne m'avait appartenu… J'étais le lien qui le rattachait à l'humanité, la chose dont il avait tant besoin pour se sentir vivant, mais en aucun cas je n'avais le droit de le posséder. On ne pouvait garder pour soit un tel trésor. J'avais redouté chaque jour son regard… Le regard qu'il arborait en cet instant.

- Tu vas me manquer. Gémis-je d'une voix étranglée, qui se mourut dans mes sanglots.

Il s'avança et m'entoura de ses bras, en un geste de réconfort de tristesse. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient les raisons de son départ, ni ce qui en avait été le si soudain déclencheur… Mais après tout que savais-je de lui ? Mon corps commença à se secouer sous les pleurs et je fourrais mon visage contre son épaule, maudissant sa mystérieuse nature, maudissant sa perfection, maudissant ma naïveté. Il embrassa mes cheveux et me berça. J'avais toujours su que ce moment arriverait, mais je n'avais pas imaginé à quel pont se serait dur. Il me fallait quelque chose pour le surmonter, j'avais besoin d'une prise à laquelle m'accrocher. Je tombais. Il me serra plus fort.

- Nous partons pour une petite ville dans l'état de Washington, Forks. Là ou nous serons libres. Me murmura-t-il de sa voix magnifique.

Je voulus dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais seuls des sanglots jaillissaient de ma gorge. Je plaquai mon visage plus fort contre son torse, serrant douloureusement les mâchoires. Il méritait plus que tout de vivre libre, de se sentir humain, mais je ne pouvais concevoir mon quotidien sans sa présence irréelle. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Je ne voulais pas arriver à la fin de la bifurcation et me retrouver de nouveau sur l'autoroute. Ma vie était si terne avant qu'il ne l'éclaire. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas.

- Tu ne seras pas seule je te le promets, quelqu'un va venir et tu connaitras le véritable amour. Je ne suis qu'un rêve Sophie, et je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de la réalité. Il viendra et tu sauras que c'est lui. Je te jure que plus jamais tu ne suivras la route.

Ce furent ses derniers murmures. Une brise glacée souleva mes cheveux et mes bras se refermèrent dans le vide. Je tournai vivement la tête en direction de la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir les rideaux remuer une dernière fois avant de reprendre leur aspect figé. Il était parti, et plus jamais je ne sentirais sa peau de glace contre mon cœur embrasé. Le tonnerre éclata violemment, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. La pluie s'écrasa alors sur le toit, fouettant furieusement les vitres. Le trou qui apparu dans ma poitrine me donna la nausée, et sans même savoir ce que je faisais, j'enfilai mes vêtements et me précipitai dehors. Les gouttes frappèrent mon visage, se mêlant à mes larmes, et je me mis à courir sous l'orage, laissant mes pas me guider vers le dernier endroit qui me liait encore à Edward.

_**Epilogue**_

Je marchais tranquillement dans le parc de ma petite ville, contemplant les arbres fleuris et respirant les odeurs du printemps. Mes études étaient enfin achevées, dieu merci. Je me sentais plus libre que jamais. Bien sur l'image d'Edward pesait toujours sur mon cœur, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à nos moments fabuleux. Les mois m'avaient semblés insurmontables, mais dès que je touchais le fond, j'essayais de l'imaginer enfin heureux et libéré. L'ordre des choses devait être arrangé, car nulle autre créature ne méritait autant le bonheur. L'ange de la mort désirait plus que tout pouvoir vivre.

Des rires sur ma droite me sortirent de ma torpeur, et instinctivement je tournais mon visage en direction des éclats de voix. Un petit groupe de jeunes gens était assis dans l'herbe, riant et chantant au son d'une guitare. J'arrêtai ma marche, les contemplant distraitement. Deux d'entres eux se levèrent alors, entrainant les autres. Ils se saluèrent et quittèrent l'herbe dans les mêmes éclats de rires. Seul un jeune homme était resté assis. J'inclinai le visage, comme fascinée par son allure.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis attrapa le manche de sa guitare, glissant son autre main sur les cordes. Il essaya juste un début d'accord, la tête penchée pour contempler l'instrument. Mais tout à coup sa main s'immobilisa, et il releva son beau visage vers moi. Il avait senti que je l'observais. Nos regards se croisèrent alors et un sourire magnifique se dessina sur ses lèvres.


End file.
